<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Redemption Run by Caramelchocolatebar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987059">The Redemption Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelchocolatebar/pseuds/Caramelchocolatebar'>Caramelchocolatebar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelchocolatebar/pseuds/Caramelchocolatebar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has successfully killed everyone who has ever cared about them,But after something unexpected finds themselves back at the start. Chara is alive and now frisk has to deal with the consequences of their actions and how to move forwards with chara. Can frisk find redemption or will damnation be waiting for them at the end of the line</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Redemption Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings,My name is caramelchocolatebar and welcome to my story,I am unsure if i will make this a full on series or not,But if i do please be patient because i won't really have a schedule for when i update. Anyway this is my first fanfic i hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day humans and monsters ruled over earth,until one day conflict broke out between the two races,Eventually the humans were victorious and sealed monsters underground,the monsters stayed trapped under the ground until many many years later, a human child fell from the surface, This child was named Chara they were the first fallen human.</p><p>The first human was found by the prince of the monsters, His name was Asriel Dreemurr, the prince helped the first fallen human taking them to his parents the king and queen of the monsters </p><p>They're names were Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, After the childs wounds had healed, the dreemurr family decided rather than kill chara and take their soul instead, they showed kindness and took the fallen human into their family.</p><p>It wasn't easy by all means, it was the humans who had sealed the monsters underground but, to harm a mere child would cross a line that should never be crossed, besides chara was only a child.</p><p>At first it was rocky, the human was distant and uneasy about everything, They seemed to have a rough life before they had fallen and would flinch at any signs of someone trying to touch them.</p><p>One incident in particular stood out the most, it was when the Prince tried to hug the human, only for the human to take out a knife that they had been carrying when they fell and point it at the Prince.</p><p>But over time with a bit of patients and positive encouragement, things began to slowly change chara came out of their room more, Didn't seem as uneasy and even allowed asriel to hug them.</p><p>The first fallen humans eyes shined with new found hope, it was hope for the new life that they had been given and a hope that things wouldn't go bad.</p><p>Chara and asriel tended to go off and play, it was clear that the human cared their monster brother and wouldn't want any harm to befall him, One day the prince gave the human a present it was a golden heart locket, inside was a music box and engraved words that read, Best friends.</p><p>The fallen human showed great happiness and no matter what always kept the locket with them at all times.</p><p>Days turned into weeks weeks turned to months amd months turned to years, Eventually chara had come up with a plan to free the monsters using the golden flowers they poisoned themselves, After enduring a painful death had their sibling absorb their soul.</p><p>Together chara and asriel now one crossed the barrier, the fallen human led them back to the place they hated the most, a small village or town not far from the mountain.</p><p>Only they let their animosity get the better of them, See the hunan had manipulated the prince to some extent and using his body, They attempted to kill the humans which they expressed great animosity towards but asriel managed to hold them back.</p><p>The other humans attacked but the prince managed to hold his sibling back and returned to the mountain at the cost of his own life, together soul bond the dreemurr siblings lives faded away before asriel turned to dust the last thing he heard was chara simply calling him a idiot.</p><p>After this event the king fell into a blind depressed rage, He gave the order that any human that fell into the underground would be killed regardless of how old or if they were hostel or not.</p><p>The lost of his children finally pushed him over the edge and not long after this a human fell into the underground they were killed and they're soul was taken to asgore where it would be kept.</p><p>The queen could not stand to watch this and left the king and the kingdom, She settled in the ruins near the place chara had fell. </p><p>More humans fell and time and time again they would ignore the goat mother just to die all the same, Eventually another human child fell down, This humans name was Frisk and upon that the first fallen human awoke from death.</p><p>The two humans did not talk to one another at first, But Eventually upon making it to the ruins where toriel had given frisk a room to sleep, The first and the last fallen human did talk.</p><p>Frisk expressed great curiosity at chara's situation while chara only showed animosity towards frisk like they had been showing to all other humans, The first human expressed great confusion on how they were awake as a ghost while the last just tried to understand more about them.</p><p>Together the pair travelled throughout the underground, meeting and befriending many different monsters slowly becoming closer to one another, chara even started to help frisk with discussions they were unsure of.</p><p>Eventually the pair had made it to the king, Chara expressed great unsureness if they should even fight him after all that was their foster father, Frisk was also very unsure but the two eventually came to a agreement to try and spare the king only for the king to try to fight them to the death and lose.</p><p>Only frisk did not finish asgore off instead tried to show him mercy once again, Only for the monster called flowey to kill the king and take the human souls for himself.</p><p>What the first and last human bared witness to next was something truly nightmarish, The flowey turned the world into his own little game killing frisk over and over again but brining them back all the same.</p><p>Frisk eventually almost lost hope but with the help of chara they were able to survive and with the help of the human souls they were able to win,Only to go against floweys demands to be killed even after everything he had done, the last human spares him and unable to understand the flower ran away.</p><p>Sometime had passed since that encounter frisk and chara had attempted to live on the surface, That was until the last fallen human accidentally discovered a power of resetting using their determination they went back to the very start if their adventure.</p><p>Everyone seemingly had no memory of the past timeline except for a few, Frisk chara sans and flowey, None the less frisk and chara went on their journey through the underground everything seemed the same be it slightly different.</p><p>Eventually the pair stumbled upon the true lab and after running into the amalgamates learned the truth of what flowey was, He was a amalgamated born from a flower that had the princes dust and determination from chara that W.D gaster had somehow managed to get.</p><p>Alphys tried to bring the prince back it worked but at the same time it didnt, Flowey was asriel but at the same time he wasn't just a souless monster.</p><p>The first fallen human refused to believe this their animosity for the flower showing above all is, They stated that their brother would never become anything like flowey while frisk just didn't know what to think.</p><p>Eventually the pair made it the asgore once again, Only for asgore to receive a fireball to the back at the appearance of toriel and soon everyone was there for the human frisk.</p><p>Only this was all according to floweys plane popping up from the ground he trapped the monsters and stole their souls as well as the six human souls.</p><p>His true form wad revealed and much to chara's horror it was indeed their beloved brother asriel.</p><p>The prince fought frisk and insisted that they were chara and that after he killed them he was just going to reset everything, this battle was the hardest thing the two humans had even been put through.</p><p>But Eventually they were able to save their friends before attempting to save asriel,Only for him to refuse to go with them stating that he would just harm them as flowey again, Chars tried to apologise but could do nothing in their ghost form he could not see them or hear them.</p><p>Once the prince broke the barrier the first and last humans cried for him as he was left behind, Toriel took frisk in which they attempted to live a normal life but as chara knows frisk doesn't like to give up.</p><p>So determined as ever they went back again and again and again, Only for the same result to happen everytime asriel could not be saved, Chara tried to convince frisk to try something else but they refused, sans attempted to do the same again they refused, finally asriel tried stating if they had anything better to do.</p><p>The last fallen human wouldn't be satisfied until everyone was free, but one day at the end of one of their runs, they had snapped exclaiming to everyone that if all of them could not be free none would be free, Before they could be stopped frisk reset.</p><p>Once they encountered the first monster frogget they killed it, Much to the horror of chara who immediately tried to get frisk to stop but they did not listen.</p><p>Over and over again the last human would kill any monster they came across even killing toriel when they tried to keep them in the ruins, The first human had a growing animosity for the last getting stronger and stronger the more and more monsters died.</p><p>Sans attempted to make them reset but it was all for nothing, see the more someone hurts others the easier it is for them to do it again, and Frisk had fallen down a spiral of pure determination this was genocide.</p><p>They even killed papyrus which upon his last breath told frisk he stilled believed in them,upon reaching undyne the last human was shocked to see the fish warrior come back to life and kill them but they're determination had grown strong enough that they came back just before they had encountered undyne.</p><p>In the end frisk managed to dust the monster and moved on, chara all the more coming more distant and harsh towards their friend if they were even friends anymore.</p><p>Eventually the last fallen human had made it to sans, Which the skeleton almost immediately tried to break frisks will force them to give up, but unfortunately they were to far gone and after a hundred attempts they had beaten sans.</p><p>Dragging their bruised and tired body over to asgore, they killed him to and when flowey appeared and bigged for his life he was killed as well.</p><p>Frisk had not eaten or rested they had been running on pure determination,laughter escaping their lips as the burning determination slowly faded from their ruby red eyes before they collapsed on their back and lost consciousness.</p><p>Leaving chara floating above them as a ghost.</p><p>"Frisk you idiot" they said with a animosity filled voice, a idea had hit them see only a person of determination could reset chara did not possess that soul and besides they were a ghost.</p><p>But what if they were to possess frisk could they force the last fallen human to reset, it was worth a try they thought.</p><p>Allowing themself to slowly pass into the unconscious human' Frisks eyes slowly opened turning a black and red in color.</p><p>Chara noted this felt odd but they waisted no time in forcing a reset to occur but once they opened they're eyes a surprise was entire as they sat up </p><p>"Im alive..." The first fallen human said looking over themselves while the last fallen human laid asleep next to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a long time for me to rewrite i deeply apologize hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>